October
by Winguardian
Summary: Everything Tech has ever known seems twisted in the wake of one traumatic and fateful night. Largely focused upon Tech and Rev's friendship. Inspired by U2's October. This is my first fan fiction on here, so reviewing is appreciated. Thanks!


October

Technology. A relatively simple word to describe such a revolutionary branch of knowledge. A process which has brought mankind out of the Stone Age and into a world of extraneous gadgets and gizmos. A process which has found cures to a number of once inexplicable diseases, and, all at once, discovering more diseases in which to cure. A process that has greatly increased the quality of living along with the quantity of working. A process which is forever developing and evolving. What one generation would start and fail to complete would be completed and improved upon by its successor.

Such a movement fascinated Tech – and not just because the movement shared his name. Since he was very young, he knew he wanted to have a hand in the field of technology. Not just any hand, either - a hand so large that it would single-handedly make Tech E. Coyote a household name! He certainly had the know-how, and the work ethic. Arguably, he had too much work ethic. His unrelenting fixation with his inventions narrowed his field of interest to just that. He shut most of the rest of the world out, and was extremely reluctant to reach out to others. Occasionally, one daring soul would reach out to him, but the resulting relationship was always temporary at best. His apparently callousness did not gain him much respect the Acme Institute, where his peers and professors would look past his abilities and focus on what a snob he was. Tech wasn't a snob, of course, he simply liked to be left alone, not that anyone else understood. In fact, no one really ever fully understood Tech – a common torment to extreme introverts such as he. Well, there was _one_ person who would finally, one day, understand Tech's ways and embrace them – but as long as Tech attended the Acme Institute, he worked in solitude. Unfortunately, this solitude caused Tech to focus too much on perfection and prevented his inventions from meeting their full potential, which made him endure all the more scrutiny from his teachers.

Tech, mechanically working in his lab at Headquarters, was beginning to realize all this. Everything had changed when the meteor hit. He was now a superhero, an idol to every child of Acmetropolis! His inventions no longer received unnecessary failing grades, but helped to save lives in the line of duty. Indeed, life was much better. But, as of late, Tech was feeling emptier than ever.

Tech sighed heavily as he fiddled with an intricate maze of wires, convoluting under a hood of an updated model of a Zoomatrix. He just didn't have the same enthusiasm for this as he used to. But he continued to work – it was the one thing he knew best how to do. But as he worked, he was simultaneously trapped in an internal stream-of-thought – something that had never occurred to Tech before, at least not while he worked. As his thoughts progressed, the atmosphere in the room seemed to grow heavier, more intense. Disconcerted by this change of climate, Tech dropped his tools onto the floor, thirty feet below.

Tech sighed in frustration. "Rev, can you pick that up for –"

Tech's eyes widened as he stopped himself. He couldn't believe he had made that mistake, but he had. And in that moment, his lab transformed from a large hangar of comfort to a small, tiny box meant to induce suffocation. Tech had to breathe in fresh air, and fast.

Tech stepped out of his lab and into HQ's living area, walking hurriedly past the other Loonatics, who, too, were suffering from a loss of enthusiasm. Ace saw Tech heading towards the elevator and quickly shuffled over to stop him for a moment.

"Hey Tech, did ya run out of parts for the new bikes or somethin'?"

"No, chief. Actually, I'm just going to take a walk."

Such an action would have normally been considered odd for Tech, but Ace didn't raise an eyebrow at this statement. Instead, Ace gave Tech a gentle pat on the back. "I understand."

'_Do you, really?_' Tech longed to ask back. Instead, he let out a feeble "thanks" and continued on his journey for peaceful solitude.

Tech stepped onto the cold pavement into the noisy city streets. Tech little desired to be around the multitude of flashing lights and the roar of engines over head for an overextended amount of time. He made his way over to Acmetropolis Park, realizing for the first time the ultimate flaw of technology – it can be overdone.

Acmetropolis Park was a 93 acre plot of undeveloped land, and the only source of natural greenery for hundreds of miles around. Many came to temporarily escape the busy, stressful atmosphere of the bustling city and enter a world now long left behind. The stark contrast to the ever-sprawling urban environment was a bittersweet sight to Tech. It was beautiful, sure, but now he wished there were more of it. Amid the trees, shrubbery and the lightly rolling hills hung the setting sun over Acmetropolis. It was usually hidden among the towering skyscrapers, since the sun always hung low, but within this clearing it could be viewed with ease. It hovered in glorious orange and red, sending streaks of pink or red light upon the clouds above, a display both magnificent and melancholy – a celebration of every triumph and the mourning of every loss, setting upon the remains of a dying day. To Tech, it was practically infinite. The same sun that now stood before him had observed, from an incomprehensible distance above, all of Acmetropolis' comparatively short and irrelevant history, from the rise and fall of kingdoms to the birth and death of life.

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling Tech's exposed fur. It was a source of comfort to Tech; a reminder that no matter how hard times get, life still moves on. He heard the trees rustling lightly in the midst of the wind, and within the sound – it sounded corny, but he could have sworn it – he heard the whispers of the past. And all at once, the final moments rushed back to him.

_Tech collapsed onto the sofa in the middle of the living area back at HQ. He was exhausted, but overall very satisfied. He had grown used to this feeling, since he felt it every time the Loonatics had successfully completed a mission. His teammates knew the feeling well too, well, save Rev, who seemed to never grow tired._

_The other Loonatics filed in one by one, four out of the five plopping down in the nearest available comfortable spot. Rev (as was usual) paced around the room, resembling somewhat of a red streak, recapping the captivating events of this evening's outing._

"_Oh man do I love it when I get to get in on the action! Sometimes staying at HQ can be a real snoozefest but man tonight was just crazy I tell you I just live for this stuff! Did you see the glare that guy gave Lexi when she totally cornered him? Man that was sweet Lexi! And Ace the way you fought off those weird robots was just inspirational! Man how do all these crazy things happen in Acmetropolis anyway it boggles my mind sometimes but oh well it keeps things from getting dull."_

_Ace chuckled. "I appreciate da enthusiasm, Rev, but it's important to rememba that all of this is to protect the citizens from danga. It's not just a video game or an action movie or somethin' like dat."_

"_Well of course I know that Ace it's the best part of all of this! Sometimes the best way to help yourself is to help others if you know what I mean! That's what my mother always told me and now I really know what she means hmm I wonder how she is I haven't called her in a while and she gets really upset when I don't call so I think I'll just do that back in a flash!" _

"_Great, now he can bring his caffeinated Mickey Mouse inspired blubbering somewhere else," Duck chimed in after Rev's speedy departure._

"_Duck, he's just excited, and it was a good night for him," Lexi scornfully replied._

"_He's always excited!" Duck stood up from his seat. "And besides, his contributions were but mere child's play compared to my accomplishments tonight. Then again, when are they not?"_

"_Yeah, Duck, good job handin' over that Ninjizer 500 when I asked for it. You're truly the indispensable member of the team," Ace responded smugly._

_Tech chuckled quietly to himself. Everything was as usual, right where it belonged._

"_Feh!" Duck spat. "I was… uh… backing you guys up! Suppose a bunch of new crimininals were to show up! You'd be too distracted not to get pulverized! That's where DANGER DUCK comes in. Oh, Ace, why can't you just give credit where credit's due?"_

"_Certainly, Doc," Ace turned to Tech. "Tech, I don't know where we'd be without your toys. Without that Ninjizer we would have never been able to break into the robber guy's hideout."_

"_They're not 'toys', they're precision hand-crafted alloy instruments," Tech smiled, "But thanks, Chief."_

"_Rawghroo bedtime snack," Slam grunted as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen._

"_Well, its been fun, boys," Lexi stood up and stretch. "But I think I'm gonna follow Slam's example and get my beauty rest. See you all tomorrow morning!"_

"_Night, Lex," Ace replied, yawning._

"_Sleep sounds appealing to me, too. I'm going to hit the sack," Tech said, getting up to follow Lexi._

"_Ah, but are you gonna hit the sack or hit the lab?" Ace questioned knowingly._

"_There's no fooling you, Ace," Tech chuckled, making his way over to work on his latest development: a new model of the teams' motorcycles, the Zoomatrices. The latest installment would be equipped with a new GPS system to constantly track the location of both enemies and allies, and even an autopilot system to lead the driver right to a desired location. _

_Ah, there was nothing better than putting forth all of your focus onto a new invention. Fighting crime was great and all that, but the art of invention was truly Tech's forte. He practically lived for it._

_As soon as Tech had sorted out the specific tools required, he felt the same old rush of wind behind him. He had a habit of feigning annoyance, but the breeze was always a source of comfort to him._

"_Hey Tech just got off the phone with my mom and she wishes the best and tells me to be weary of that coyote fellow," Rev started, smiling. "Coyote issues huh what can you do?"_

"_Little, I suppose," Tech yawned, starting to work, "but I promise to not eat you, so long as you don't run your mouth too much."_

"_Aww okay Tech well I'll do my best." Rev looked over Tech's shoulder. "Ooh the new Zoomatrices?"_

"_Oh, yeah," Tech replied, not looking up, "I figured they'd add a little more organization to our operations."_

"_Need any help with that?"_

"_No, not really, I usually do these things by myself, and-" Tech looked up. Rev stared, eyes wide, fixedly at Tech, and he understood. And Rev understood too._

"_Well, I suppose another pair of hands wouldn't hurt. Can you grab that wrench over there?" _

_Rev's face lit up accordingly. "Yeah sure no problem!" Rev zoomed over to the workbench, obtained the tool and sped back. "Let's see hey Tech I actually think the engines would have more power if these bolts were screwed in a little looser and maybe the wiring should be a little less mangled it'll probably make things run smoother."_

_Tech chuckled. "I think you're right."_

"_Well hey I know the whole Robo Amigo didn't go over so well with me but I'm not totally inept," Rev replied jocularly. _

"_Hey, you know that convention that's going on in the Acmetropolis Convention center in two weeks?"_

"_Ooh the Invention Convention the one you were invited to?"_

"_The very one. Well, uh, they actually gave me a couple of extra tickets, and I didn't really think about using them. But you seem to know your way around a piece of machinery-"_

"_Wait are you inviting me to go with you?!"  
_

"_I suppose so, yes," Tech said reluctantly, but smiling all the same._

"_Oh man this will be sweet and hey you know what if we get these finished in time I bet we could show them off at the show not that you don't already have a ton of precision hand-crafted alloy instruments as you like to call them to show off but it'll still be cool and hey I would have helped the master himself work on it too!" Rev was jubilant. _

"_One step at a time, Rev," Tech interrupted. "This, of course, still has to be built." Tech turned back around and, in the process, brushed his hand on the table and knocked his toolkit onto the floor._

_Tech sighed in frustration. "Rev, sorry, can you pick that up for me?"_

_"Oh sure no problem," Rev bent down to pick up all the split devices and sort them back into their designated places with impeccable speed. "All set lets get to work ooh and you know what always a little snack always helps me concentrate while I'm working I think I'm going to go get some pizza really quick are you game?"_

"_More food, Rev? If you don't stop eating like that, you'll turn into Slam," Tech waved in the general direction of the kitchen, where Slam was likely still dining._

"_I'll take my chances missions like tonight always leave me famished anyway back in a flash!" And with those words, Rev sped off on his journey._

_A journey from which he would not be back in a flash._

_Mere minutes after Rev's departure to purchase the pies, Zadavia's voice unexpectedly rang out, penetrating every room of Headquarters. _

"_Loonatics, you're needed at the conference table." She sounded somewhat perturbed._

_Tech stopped working, turned around and walked casually towards the conference room. He, of course, assumed that Zadavia was going to congratulate the Loonatics for another mission well done and explain that the situation was now under control. This was a simple routine around Headquarters. The other Loonatics, as he saw them emerge from their respective quarters, all looked casual as well. The assumption of positive reinforcement left the five, especially Tech, ill prepared for the life-changing event that followed. _

_The Loonatics took their seats in their respective seats, save Rev, who was still out. The majestic hologram of Zadavia stood in the center, glancing at her team with the usual manner of gravity. There was something about her features, however, that Tech noticed was particularly severe at this moment. He began to realize that this meeting was not merely congratulatory. But what was it, then?_

"_Loonatics – "_

"_Yeah, yeah, we know, 'fantastic job, one in all, and Duck, you were__**particularly**__ chivalrous during tonight's'-"_

"_Duck." Zadavia gave Duck an interrupting glare that was particularly portentous; not merely another one Zadavia's frequently used 'stop-interrupting-me-you-pretentious-waterfowl' looks, but one that suggested extreme severity. Duck took his seat and did not bother to speak again._

_Zadavia continued. "Loonatics, your successes tonight aside, a terrible tragedy has just occurred, moments ago, in the heart of Acmetropolis."_

_The entire mood of the room changed. All five Loonatics now sat in grave suspense._

"_An experiment went awry in a classified government inter-galactic weapons testing facility. The weapon in question is unknown, but it is suspected that it was powered by a high-acceleration nuclear reaction, as the damage was catastrophic, but no trace of any source could be found. The weapon must have been small, thankfully, since the damage done is not nearly as widespread as that of a regular nuclear weapon would have been. No foul play is suspected, and everything is attributed to simple neglect by the facility's employees, but this neglect has caused horrendous results." Zadavia's voice grew uncharacteristically quiet and weak. "I… I'm afraid there were many citizens present at ground zero during… this. I… I'm afraid I have a rather grave assignment for you, Loonatics. Go down to ground zero and look for any survivors. I am legally not allowed to disclose the exact location, but you should be able to tell where the disaster area is by the billowing cloud of smoke above. You can probably see it from Headquarters… where's Rev?"_

_The Loonatics remained silent, albeit a little curious themselves. "Oh, yeah," Tech snapped out of his pseudo-hypnotic state. "He went out to buy some pizza. He should be back soon. Dunno if he knows yet."_

_Zadavia looked somewhat alarmed. "Tech, do you know where he went?"_

_Tech caught a whiff of Zadavia's concern, which made him, too, worry. "Um, probably at that place by Acme Mall. That's his favorite place, anyway…"_

_Tech was fearful of looking up at Zadavia's reaction, and for good reason. When he did look up, what he saw was forever burned into his memory. She appeared ghostly white, eyes wide open, transfixed in a lapse of horror. Such a reaction that only a serious threat could merit. _

_When Zadavia got herself together enough to vocalize, she quickly uttered, "hurry, Loonatics," and was gone without a trace.  
_

_The next few hours were but a surreal blur to Tech. He seemed to walk, search and communicate mechanically, without thinking. He was in somewhat of a hypnotic state, transfixed by the horror, suspense and devastation of the situation. The sights at ground zero were macabre and horrifying, but Tech was so shell-shocked in a state of terror-induced trauma that he did not react to any of the gruesome displays. He seemed to be on an autopilot mode, moving simply for the sake of motion. _

_All at once, a series of questions looped in his mind. 'Maybe Rev didn't go to his usual pizza place…? Or maybe he did, and the only reason why he never came back is because he's out here helping the victims too. Isn't that possible? Or maybe he came back after we left and is wondering why no one's there?'. _

_And after several hours of searching, digging through the rubble and looking for life, all of his questions were answered._

Tech snapped himself out of his recollections. This is ridiculous, he thought. The search was done. The night was now long past. He knew the outcome of that evening; he knew who survived and who did not. It was all over.

Still, the night haunted him. A night that still he was ruthlessly forced to relive in the worst of his nightmares, or whenever his concentration slipped for even a second.

It was all still overwhelming. Tech searched for the nearest park bench to take a seat. He couldn't take this standing up anymore. He had never felt true consternation as he had that night one fortnight passed, and it still lurked in his mind. He plopped down in the nearest vacant bench. He was exhausted - not from any physically trying activity, but from life itself. He wondered if he could just take a break from it, somehow.

He sat still, stone statue, for what seemed like hours, gazing into the cosmos into the sky. He felt himself growing drowsy, and his eyelids grew heavy. He almost dozed off completely until he felt a familiar voice chirp unexpected beside him.

"Hey Tech buddy you look kinda off something the matter?"

Tech turned his head. The content-looking roadrunner brought a smile to his weary face.

"Hey," he replied, "haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

"Ah it's not so bad I was worried what was gonna happen to me but everything's okay here." Indeed, Rev seemed his carefree self.

"That's good. How did you find me here, anyway?"

"Eh I have a way of knowing things you know besides my psychic GPS powers," Rev winked. "Anyway sorry I wasn't able to go but how was the Invention Convention?"

"Oh, that," Tech sighed. "I didn't go."

Rev looked somewhat puzzled. "Why not?"

"I guess I just wasn't in the mood."

"Aw well I think you should have gone but if you didn't that's okay did you at least finish those Zoomatrices I mean those seemed like they'd be pretty sweet."

"Actually, I haven't gotten that done either. I've worked on them on and off, but, I don't know, they don't seem all that great to me anymore."

"Oh come on Tech they are great and you know it they'd really help the team out and even though I can't help you build them anymore I still want to see them finished!"

Tech smiled. "Well, as long you're so adamant about that, I can make it my top priority."

"Thanks Tech I knew you wouldn't let me down." Rev smiled. Tech, however, still seemed a little down.

"Seriously Tech something's bothering you and I know it and you know it now fess up what's on your mind?"

Tech sighed. "I don't know, I guess… it's just been a little too quiet around Headquarters lately."

Rev didn't respond. He simply sat and listened.

"I don't know what else there is to say, Rev. Nothing's like it used to be."

"Well I guess that's life things change," Rev slowed his pace, "…but we all have to move on."

"Moving on from things has never been my strength. Well, to be honest, I've never had anything _to_ move on from before. It's pretty hard, to be honest."

"Well I can understand that… hmm let's see I don't really have much but maybe this will help." Rev took out a single nickel and placed it on the bench next to Tech.

Tech sniggered. "A nickel, Rev?"

"As I said it's not much but hey whenever you start feeling down just hold this nickel and think of good times."

Tech pondered this notion for a moment. "Would that really work?"

"Oh sure it's a trick my parents taught me to do in tough situations. Pick up an item and associate with good times… and you know what it's always worked for me so why not for you?"

"Well, thanks," Tech said, "but, you know, it's still going to be a little emptier without you at HQ anymore."

"Well yeah it is a little sad that we won't be able to see each other much anymore but hey you never know after your time's done at HQ maybe we could meet up again some place you never know it could happen," Rev smiled.

"I suppose," Tech replied meekly, looking up into the sky once again.

"Tech," Rev said seriously. Tech turned back to Rev. At an uncharacteristically slow pace, Rev continued, "everything looks so good from here."

"Huh?" Tech was not sure what he meant.

"Tech, hold your head up high and know it's not the end of the road. Walk down the beaten path before your pack your things and head home… you'll find what you've been longing for".

"I'm sorry," Tech started. He still wasn't quite sure what Rev was talking about. However, Rev smiled once again, and continued, "well it's time for me to move it along."

"Already? We were just starting catching up."

"I said it's time to move it along," Rev repeated. He gave the coyote one last smile, and then, before Tech's very eyes, begun to fade away in a astonishing and tragic display of evanescence. The remnants of Rev's figure, now in a mist-like force, ascended up to the sky and became one with the streaks of red reflecting off the clouds above.

Tech felt a tap on his shoulder, and he shot up with a start. Above him stood a park watchman in a bland brown uniform.

"I said it's time to move it along," the man repeated scornfully. Groggily, Tech stood up and walked away.

He had fallen asleep. It was all a dream. Of course it was a dream. Just another damned dream. The impossible only happened in dreams. Rev was really gone, never again to return to this world.

In a brief frenzy of fury, Tech howled and kicked over a nearby trash bin. He didn't understand how anyone could possible live with this kind of loss. But surely, thousands died each day. And with every single departed individual, many more mourned their loss. He was certainly not the first to feel like this, but how did everyone else bear it? Tech, once again, gazed upon his surroundings. Never had the world seemed more morose.

Suddenly, Tech remembered something. He made his way back over to the bench in which he had dozed off, and examined the surface. On the bench lay a single, desolate nickel.

Tech picked it up, somewhat surprised. He must have subconsciously seen it when he originally sat down, and implanted the image into his dream. That made since, right? Tech wasn't sure. All explanations aside, Tech discarded the nickel into his front pocket for safekeeping.

What seemed really ironic about the situation is that it was caused by an error made in the advancement of Tech's specialized field. Technology. A relatively simple term to describe such a powerful branch of knowledge. A process which exploited the uses of the natural world for man's own use. A process which made citizens dependent upon vain electronics, forgetting the original purpose of it all.

A process which, in the end, might be causing more destruction than movement.

Tech sighed, and made his way back to headquarters. Initially, at least, until something caught his eye. A single, forlorn memorial, in the shape of a white cross, decorated with half a dozen roses. Tech walked over to the memorial to properly examine it. He, of course, had seen memorials before, but never had they seemed so significant. Upon a closer glance, he saw an inscription written on a stone tablet, placed directly below the cross. It was a very short poem, but its impact was undeniable.

_October, leaves are stripped bare_

_Of all they wear,_

_What do I care?_

_October, Kingdoms rise_

_And Kingdoms fall,_

_But you go on…_

_And on…_

Tech knew immediately where he was supposed to be at this moment. Without hesitation, he made haste to the Acmetropolis Cemetery.

Upon arriving, it had grown darker, but streaks of red were still visible off the darkening clouds above. A cemetery would have usually been an eerie place to be at such a time of night, but Tech no trepidation in entering. The plot he wished to visit was near the front – he _was_ a hero of Acmetropolis, after all.

Tech stopped in front of the headstone. It was small and humble, as he would have wanted. He felt a breeze again, ruffling his fur and disturbing the leaves of the trees above. Tech found himself looking into the sky once more. Perhaps, on the beautiful horizon, there lay a dream for one and all – an everlasting serenade of sorts, unbroken by the celestial rumors of the earth; restless oblivion forever. A vibrant spirit such as Rev's could never truly be vanquished, could it? Gazing upward, he could have sworn he felt his presence once again, both in the mellow breeze and in the majestic colors of the clouds. Tech, for the first time in weeks, was overcome by a temporary peace.

Tech flipped the nickel through his fingers, cracking a hint of a smile for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Godspeed, buddy," Tech spoke slowly, "even if that does mean slowing down."

Tech took one last look at the stone, and made a journey back to Head Quarters to complete his latest invention.


End file.
